ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Inferno
'Plot' A man arrived in a desert area and spotted a machine. His name was revealed to be Doge and their were massive tremors. A bunch of giant alien mole-rates emerged from the machine destroyed in the tremors. Doge got in his truck and tried to start it up. Kevin, Gwen, and Ben were heading to a location in his car. Kevin's police detector went off alerting him of a cop with a radar gun. Kevin clicked a button using a cloaking field rendering it temporarily invisible although it still alerted the radar gun. They arrived at the area filled with the aliens. Ben worried that they would eat Kevin since they ate rocks and Kevins' mutation is parts of a rock. So Kevin used an ID mask to disguise himself, however Gwen was still worried. Ben ran ahead trying to transform into Humongousaur as the aliens charged trampling him. Kevin barged into the scene to rescue Ben using his new abilties. Gwen joined in to save Kevin from being eaten and Ben managed to become Brainstorm. He demonstrated his telekinetic abilties using self-levitation and telekenesis to trap the aliens. They still surrounded Gwen and Kevin. Ben saved them with telekensis and had learned with his super intellect they only ate stone and therefore surrounded them with metal. They later contacted Max who spoke about how they were Piroxovors and how they hadn't been seen on Earth. Max said this is were fantasy creatures came from except Big-Foot. They got in Kevin's car and went to the area were the explosion was. They began driving down a caved tunnel made in the explosion. Suddenly the car began falling tons of feet and Kevin clicked a button for a parachute. It tore and so he activated the Jet-rockets. They landed safely and began to search the cave. Kevin tried lighting a match Gwen kept blowing out as Ben told him the room was filled with dynamite. An alien named Moldywarp began pushing boulders down and Ben became Big Chill going after the culprit. He revealed he had been stealing explosives after being captured and how he hated friends or people in general. The alien led them an elevator and went down to the area were magma was building up. Ben met up with Vulcanus and he ordered his men to take care of the group. He prepared to fight but Ben prevented a conflict. Vulcanus spoke about how he spent the crystals he got from Kevin and bought the planet. Vulcanus planned to drop a bomb into the center of the earth to make the planet more like his home. He dropped the bomb which Ben decided to stop, while Kevin, Gwen, and Moldy fought Vulcanus. Gwen was cornered by a tractor which began drilling through her shields and Ben was unable to use the Omnitrix. Moldy blew up the machine and Ben became Spidermonkey. He battled and defeated Vulcanus. The later escaped his body-armor and had sped up the bomb's countdown. Ben planned to grab the bomb before it dropped. He tried to become Humongousaur but instead became Jetray and after the bomb dropped he went after it. He destroyed it before it could do damage and escaped the tunnel. He met up with his friends, reverted to human form, and found Moldy planning to blow the area up to keep Vulcanus away. They rushed to the car with Moldy and escaped the cave area as it exploded. They arrived on the surface and Moldy reunited with his Piroxovors. Kevin was happy Vulcanus had wasted tons of money and lived to know about it. Ben stated they needed to get to the Piroxovors back underground. Moldy revealed he was gonna eat them and Kevin playfully thought about joining him. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Vulkanus *Moldywarp *Pyroxivor Aliens used *Brainstorm *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray(Accidental transformation; selected alien was Humongousaur) 'Quotes' *'Ben': It's hero time, tin man! (Tries to transform, but the Omnitrix fails to activate) Maybe my watch is fast. *'Vulkanus': Who dares intrude the lair of the... (sees Ben and the gang) Aw, not you again! *'Grandpa Max': Those are Pyroxivores. I haven't seen one in years. *'Kevin': How come we've never heard of 'em? *'Grandpa Max': Kid, there's lots of species here on Earth you won't find in any book. That's where fairy tales come from. Unicorns, trolls, pixies, they're all real. *'Kevin': Even Bigfoot? *'Grandpa': (laughs) Don't be ridiculous. That's a guy in a suit! *'Ben': Hero time! (Slaps the Omnitrix, but does not change) Humongousaur! (Tries again and fails to change) Humongousaur? (The Proxivores charge towads Ben) (Starts slapping the Omnitrix repeatedly) Humongousaur, Humongousaur, Humongousaur! *'Kevin:' (After Brainstorm saves Kevin and Gwen from the Proxivores) Those things bit me! *'Brainstorm:' Precisely why I chose to surround them with the metal rail. I observed that they only eat stone. *'Kevin:' Lucky me. *'Gwen': Cloaking field gives me a headache. *'Kevin': Speeding tickets give me a headache. *'Ben': Dark. *'Kevin': No problem. (strikes match)(reading) T...N...T... *'Gwen': (realises what Kevin just said, and blows out the match) *'Kevin': What did you do that for? (strikes another match, but Ben blows the other match out) Cut it out! *'Ben': You cut it out! The room's filled with dynamite! You almost blew us up! *'Kevin': How was I supposed to know? *'Ben':(sarcastically) I don't know. Reading? 'Trivia' *Unicorns, trolls, and pixies are all real. These are some of the species that you can find on Earth that you won't know about in any book. *A Planetary Renovation Permit allows someone to change the atmosphere, the terrain, and the oceans any way they want and it is all legal. *Pyroxovores only eat rock. *The old mole alien's name, Moldywart, is a possible allusion to the character Voldemort from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. *Moldywart's name comes from the word 'mouldywarp', a term used for moles. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes